Gordo the Player
by crazycarson1
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie are the perfect couple. What happens when Gordo starts getting sick of Lizzie???


Hey everyone! All kinds of ideas keep popping into my head, so here I am with a new story! Which I'm almost positive has been used before, but who knows.   
  


Title: Gordo the Player 

Author: crazycarson 

"Class please open your textbooks to page 23." Mrs. Stebel got her teacher's copy out. She began reading. "The American Revolution has made a…" I kind of zoned out from there on. How could I not though? I sat right behind the most gorgeous girl in the school. Or through my eyes she was. Of course—surprise—it was Lizzie. I could smell her shampoo. It was vanilla-banana or something of that sort. Don't blame me if it's wrong, I don't work at Bath and Body Works. I knew right then and there that I would do whatever it took for her to be mine. OK, I know that sentence made me seem kind of stalker-ish, but hey-I'm in love. I could make a movie out of it. I think I'd call it something like "Midget in Love". OK, why would I call it that? Because I'm short. Oh, and did I fail to mention who I am? I'm David Gordon, more commonly known as Gordo. I was also very much in love with my best friend Lizzie McGuire. The bell rang, signaling us to go to lunch. I got my books and walked out with Lizzie and our other best friend Miranda Sanchez.   
We got our lunch and sat down at our usual table. I sat alone, across from Lizzie and Miranda. I wish Lizzie would sit next to me. I could barely contain myself. I had to tell her soon or I would burst. I looked into her cocoa-hazel looking eyes as she took a bite out of her chicken sandwich. She had a little bit of barbecue on the corner of her mouth. How I desired to kiss her at that very spot so it would disappear off of her lovely face. Miranda took notice of the stain and got up. "I'm gonna go get napkins." She went off. Lizzie continued eating. I watched her eat and lick her lips ever so often. The intensity of it all grew and grew. Miranda was on her way back, but she knocked into someone, causing their tray to topple over. Lizzie looked over, but then picked her sandwich back up. I couldn't take it any more. I started to sweat as, before I would stop myself, I blurted it out, "Lizzieiloveyou."I mumbled. Lizzie finished chewing, as I covered my mouth with my hand. Oh well, too late. I couldn't back out now. "I said that I love you, and always had and always will and It's ok if you don't feel the same, but please don't hate me." I sighed. She dropped her sandwich and her eyes were opened in shock. "Gordo, I-I…uh.." she couldn't continue. I took a guess at what she was trying to say. "You hate me and you never want to see me again?" I sat back. "Actually, I love you too." She came over and sat next to me. She gave me a kiss, as Miranda walked back over. She saw the scene and put her hands on her hips. "Did I miss something here?" she put the napkins on the table and sat down as we told her everything that had just taken place.   
  
  


That was 6 months ago. Lizzie and I are still together, and everyone thinks we "look great together" and "are absolutely the perfect couple". Gag.   
Lizzie is great and everything, but I need…more. It's really weird. As soon as Lizzie and me "hooked up", I found more girls attractive than before. Of course I would never break Lizzie's heart, so I'm stuck. I guess that maybe…. Maybe…I could see OTHER girls. While I'm still with Lizzie. She would never have to know. I strutted into school, looking at all the potential girls. There was Miranda. No, she would be bound to tell Lizzie. I walked some more. Parker? No, I'm still holding a grudge since she called me short. I then found the perfect girl. She and Lizzie were enemies. I walked up to her. "Hi Kate."   
  


Uh oh..naughty naughty Gordo! I know he is WAYY out of charatcer, but it makes it all the more interesting. 

Questions answered in Next Chap: 

Will Gordo actually secretly hook up with KATE? 

Will Lizzie find out? 

WHO exactly did Miranda bump into in the cafeteria? 

and the most suspensful..... 

DID Lizzie get the barbecue sauce off her face???? 

*trust me, it will end differently than you probably think!* 

dun dun dun..it's a mystery! Until the next chapter! Which I won't put up unless you..say it with me....REVIEW! 

Much Love... 

CrAzYcArSoN   



End file.
